Cataclysmic
Cataclysmic Keystone Series - Story '#1'' By The Green Player Prologue - Dylan It's been very long, I've had nobody to talk to in three days straight, being an outlaw, can be difficult sometimes. I was just walkin' down the forest, mindin' my own business, with a bag full of gold. All I was trying to do, was return back to the group, along with something I stole, in order to avoid being threatened, for being gone for three days. I stopped in my tracks. It got cold. I spotted two purple glowing eyes in the dark of the forest. I turned around, and was about to run, before I saw another pair of purple glowing eyes. Which way do I go? Left or right? Which option did I pick? Nothin', I just stood there, waiting for a move. I was startled when I heard a noise behind me, I turned around to see Tempest replacing the purple glowing eyes. Does that mean the other one is a Tempest too? The Tempest conjured a snowball, and threw it at me, it laughed at me. The other Tempest behind me appeared, along with someone else. Lucy... "Oh, it's you." said Lucy. "You've been gone long, I'd want you gone longer, since you're ruining my moment." Lucy, one of my rivals being an outlaw, has been my enemy since we knew each other. Lucy had two Tempests. Tempests could evolve into Flurrious. Flurrious, one of the biggest and strongest monsters. "Now hand me that bag of gold," said Lucy. "You're clearly going to lose it before you make it." Lucy was just taunting me. "Beat it, Lucy, I stole it first, the credit is mine." I replied. "You're one of the weak outlaws, let's just face it. You're outnumbered." said Lucy. Lucy's Tempests were threateningly holding snowballs. "Or else poor outlaw Dylan is getting hurt." "Not happenin'," I said. "I got the gold, and it's mine." "So you're not sharing with the rest of the outlaws? How rude..." said Lucy. Lucy snapped her fingers, and the Tempests made their shot, but unlike the last time I got hit, it hurt, and it hit ''hard'''. I collapsed on the ground, and dropped the sack of gold on the ground, before I could grab ahold of it, Lucy got it instead. I really need to be careful with my choice of words. "Give it back, Lucy." I said, getting back up. "Oh, so poor Dylan wants something back, oh well." said Lucy. Lucy looked into the sack, and pulled out one mere gold coin and tossed at me, as an insult. "Looks like my job is done here, deal with him, you two." said Lucy, as she began walking right passed me. "Oh, and delay his return back with the others, it'll feel even better with him still not there." was the last thing Lucy said after she left with the gold. Still watching her go away, I unexpectedly got assaulted by a snowball. Oh, right, them. I looked at Lucy's Tempest, one of them was holding something, which it tossed to me. I picked it up and looked at it. It was just snow, molded into the shape of a coin. They were copying Lucy, for fun. When I looked back up. The Tempests were chuckling at me. "Come at me." I said, ready for battle. I specialize in fire, so I clearly had an advantage. I started simple with a fireball. Luckily, The fireball bursted straight through one of the Tempests, making a hole in it. I had no idea what it was doing since it began moving around in agony and pain, and, well, fell flat on the floor. By my surprise, it got up again, and laughed at me, by magic, the hole in its body regenerated, and healed. They were still playing tricks with me. The Tempest I had just shot was just playing Dead. The two abruptly stopped laughing and began glaring at me. Now they were getting serious here. They were now beginning to cast their spells and are really getting started for battle... Bring it! ---- I'm here in a forest, battling against two Tempests, that are just about ready to cast their spell. The Tempests in unison, casted a Snowling Ball, it quickly was rolling to my position. There was no way I was gonna be able to leap out the way, instead, I used strategy. A quick cast of Volcannon, right before I was trampled did the trick, burning the giant ball in just a second. It seemed I had just gotten the Tempests startled, they probably underestimated me. "What's wrong? Scared?" I taunted. What happened, they got mad. I noticed they were doing something. I felt the ground feel weird, Earthquake? Guess not, right beneath my feet, the ground was turning icy blue, I jumped back, just in the right second to notice, a spike of ice was about to impale me where I previously was. They still weren't done with their attempt to defeat, me. One of them pounded the ground, and the area of the forest floor we were on top of, started to turn into ice! I need to be careful, I'm not an ice skater. Let's think about this. I'm not an expert with ice, but I believe a Tempest's body is held together by magic, which explains why it's body quickly regenerated when I shot a fireball at it. I guess it's a passive thing for a Tempest. But then how was I going to defeat it? Brr, it's cold. Oh come on! Just what am I going to do? One Tempest is bad. Two are worse. Maybe I can reason with them? Before they could do more, I started speaking. "Alright, alright, ya guys are really powerful." The two Tempests stopped, to glare at me. "You guys are really powerful, and I definitely can't beat both of you." I've got them listening with my grabber line. "Say, I have an idea. So, I'm totally powerless against Lucy and you two, I think that I really am a horrible outlaw. So I would like, to say, that I am no longer your enemy, and I will not be a distraction as an outlaw." I lastly said, of course, I was kinda lying with them. They thought about this, and looked at eachother. I think they're talking about this. Now's my chance. I started to walk away, steadily, otherwise I'd slip, trip, and fail my escape. ''Come on now... Slow and steady, I'm almost off of the ice. Turns out my luck was bad, the ice was more slippery than I had thought it was. I slipped, and fell down with a THUMP!!! I didn't really care about them anymore, I didn't look back, I got up, and ran away as fast as I could, also managing to get off the ice. Phew! ---- I guess I escaped, I'm not that far away from base. It's nothin' special really, it's kinda just in the middle of the forest with not too much stuff. ---- Well, here I am. For your information, our team is called The Bandits of Keystone, our highest outlaws are soon going to clarify a brand new name. This wonderful island we're on is called Keystone, it's highly populated. Carl? "Dude! Where have you been!" said Carl, my greatest friend. "Your pets have lost you for a long time y'know. They miss ya, and I do too!" said Carl. Yeah, I for sure miss my pets too. Can't wait to see'em, they're pretty strong. "Where are they now?" I asked. "I'll get em." said Carl. Then he left. It's great to be back at base, seeing all the other outlaw wizards here. I guess nobody has noticed I was gone, except maybe the one who had given me my mission, which... he won't like what happened on my mission I was given. The gold I had managed to get was to apologize to him, but I guess I've lost the chance to do that. Lucy isn't the only person against me, she has two other outlaw friends, in which I hate a specific one of them the most out of the three. I heard something behind me so I turned around to see a female wizard from a distance. He didn't seem to be one of us. When he noticed me, he fled. Ugh, it's them again. You might not know who 'them' exactly is. It's not Lucy or her other friends, I'll tell you all about it later. Well, um, what now? Oh wait, Carls back now. "I got em." said Carl. There they were! A Hotpot and a Flame Creator. I hugged them, they hugged me. Questionably, I wasn't scorched by any flames. Who knows what happened? The power of love? We eventually unhugged. My body hurt, because, well, they squeezed hard. Anyway, this was a happy, ending, right? Well, okay, there is still more to this, but little did I know about what bad things were coming next. Chapter 1 - Narrator A female wizard politely stood in front of the guy's desk. "Tell me, what did you see?" asked the other wizard behind the desk. "O-oh, they have big numbers in their population, and pets too, the Bandits of Keystone seem to be a strong team after all, I was even able to find documents and eavesdrop a few conversations. Some of them were discussing about a new name, something like, 'The Outlaws'?" said the female. "Interesting. You were undetected, yes?" said the one behind the desk, asking the questions. "N-n-no, I think a couple saw me." said the female wizard. The other wizard banged his fist on his desk, hard enough that some stuff fell off the table. "Y-y-you, you let them see you," said the male, "this isn't good. DO you know what you've done!" "Yes, I get it, they're going to start coming our town, they don't want us looking at their stuff, stolen or not." understood the female wizard. The male sighed, then looked at it's buddy, a Pyro Peck sitting on the table. "Go over to them, set a distraction." commanded the male wizard. The Pyro Peck nodded approvingly and flew away. "What's the plan?" said the female. "We'll tell everybody to get ready, prepare for what's coming, set-up the defenses. "The Outlaws are smart, they'll know what we're going to do. They'll come with a better battle plan than us." "Then we'll make a better plan." He pulled out a map from a drawer, a map of where the Outlaws lived, and where the village was. "Kevin, I think this map is a little outdated." said the Female, telling the male who was named Kevin. "That's your fault Faith, you know cartography, not me, your responsible for the maps we keep here at the village, you're one of the few people who are supposed to look in the enemy base." explained Kevin. "The town on the map is ok, I just haven't updated the changes of the Outlaws base." replied Faith. "Here is what we'll be doing, we're going to have the architects fortify the gates, they've stayed vulnerable ever since they were made. Right before the launch of the battle, the wizards and others will help the gnomes get to shelter, or evacuate if the threat level is high." "They could go over the walls with their storm type specialists, and then they could open the gates from the inside, or they could surprise us from the sky." "The sky is where my pets come in, the inside of the gates will be guarded too." "I'm not sure about this, they're clever, besides! They might even ignore us!" "They won't ignore us, we've been one of the main targets they had ever since they appeared in the forest we're in now. Do you have any ideas perhaps?" "We should get help from our allied towns and villages, they'll help, this town has stood for years and years. Are you satisfied with the defense plan now?" "Yes, for now, I'll keep improving on it." Chapter 2 - Faith I exited the building, just thinking about everything here. Nearly everybody in this town have never went to the Academy, we're a community, teaching eachother new things, this place has stood for couple decades now, when suddenly, the Outlaws showed up, just a couple years ago, causing trouble across our island, Keystone, our town is still trying to gather info about them, and trying to figure out what is their problem with everyone. Everybody in this town have been great, trying to stick together, and make sure this place is safe, and immune, just seeing the houses here give me a good feeling, but we shouldn't underestimate every opponent, no matter how big or small. A few decades ago, this community was struggling on hard times, where our population was small, and I wasn't even there! We were low on supplies, and low on defense, when one day, some bad team of rascals were eventually going to destroy this place, what happened? They underestimated us, we still stood strong, and fought hard, and eventually won that battle, and dispatched the team of troublemakers forever, which then, many years after that, the Outlaws appeared, the story is just pretty interesting. Now that I've been thinking about it, we are kinda, underestimating the Outlaws, maybe our plan just isn't too good? Maybe we'll get ambushed? I really need to head out right now, I must see something. Chapter 3 - Dylan Discussion has been going around recently, they've been spying on us the whole time? We're not pleased with this. We plan on getting revenge, soon, but not too soon. Well, I'm about to get back in order, I shouldn't be here right now, I've got work to do. Chapter 4 - Kevin What am I doing! I've been writing new and new revisions of the plan, how long have I been here for? A few hours? I'm just totally freaked-out because of what has happened, because of Faith! I barely have any clue what I'm doing, every time I finish, I restart trying to think of something new, something better. What's wrong with me? Where the heck is Faith right now? Is this really even happening? My head is really spinning; it hurts. The Outlaws aren't that smart, right? What now? What new, different, better, plan? I'm unsure about this, what if we attack first? Maybe Faith was right; they won't come. I should probably get help, from who at least? Wait, what about Amy? She could be great help, she's skilled, and smart, one of Keystone's most known wizards. Amy is a friend of this town, well, she doesn't live here, she lives in Star Town, but she's a friend of our not-so-peaceful-anymore-community. Hard to think about right? I should go get her, except, she might be on some journey, which she frequently is. We need to get this straight, we're in big trouble, we need defense, and we need to be smart. Wait, I have the perfect idea! Chapter 5 Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions